This invention relates to an improved oiler construction and more particularly to an oiler in combination with a nozzle having a variable spray pattern. Oilers are commonly used for dispensing lubricating oil on machinery. Generally, oilers, particularly hand pump oilers, include a discharge spout with a small orifice or opening through which the oil is pumped. A typical oiler of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,556 which is incorporated herewith by reference. Most oiler applications require that the discharge orifice or opening provide a fine stream or drops of lubricating fluid to be discharged therefrom. With such an orifice, it is then possible to fill oil cups and otherwise dispense the oil by pumping the hand oiler.
Some applications, however, require that a fine mist of oil be provided. For example, lubrication of a large bearing surface may require application of an oil film or mist over the surface of the bearing. In such instances, discharge of a line of spray from the oiler orifice is not acceptable. To provide a fine mist, it is therefore often necessary to change the spout construction of the oiler. This can be accomplished by providing a special nozzle attachment which alters the orifice size and shape.
It is desirable, however, to provide an oiler nozzle construction which by a simple manual adjustment can provide a stream or line of oil discharge as well as a mist spray of any desired pattern. Such a nozzle then need not be replaced to change the oil spray pattern.
In the past, adjustable nozzles have been suggested for use in household spray devices for spraying water and water base solutions such as cleaners. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,478 typifies such spray containers. It is noted, however, that such prior art does not appear to contemplate use of such nozzles for oilers or in combination with a spray device having a pump mechanism within the liquid storage containers. The prior art devices are not useful with hydrocarbon materials such as oils, solvents, etc. because the container, pump mechanism or nozzle structure may tend to deteriorate. The present invention is an effort to combine and improve upon selective pattern spray nozzles and oilers of the type shown in the prior art referenced. Thus, the structure of the present invention may be manufactured from materials which do not deteriorate in a hydrocarbon environment.